Agent Yellow
by lazy af lul
Summary: Jaune Arc: team leader, lovable idiot and an agent for the Foundation - wait, what? A collection of short stories focused around Jaune as he deals with the anomalous and other odd occurrences as a student at Beacon Academy. Contains swearing, and may contain violence and death later on. Some humor, and some seriousness.
1. Beacon Pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither RWBY nor anything from the SCP Foundation Mythos. Remnant's version of the Foundation will have some differences to the "canon" Foundation.**

I stood still, a dreaded feeling welling up inside of me as I faced my worst enemy…

Wait, I should probably introduce myself first.

I am Jaune Arc, or as the Foundation likes to call me, Agent Yellow. Don't know what the Foundation is? Well, the Foundation is a secretive global organisation with the intent of keeping the strange and usual out of the public eye, and to keep humanity safe, hence the motto: Secure, Contain, Protect. In short, we're the Men in Black. Of course, we weren't the only organisation, but for sure one of the largest if not _the_ largest (and the best!)

Then why are the Grimm around, you may ask? Well, when they serve a key role in current jobs and the like, it's rather difficult to get rid of them. What would all the Huntsman do? Not to mention that once larger threat keeps wars from breaking out, or at least it does so at the moment. Worry not, however, _should_ they begin to pose a larger risk, and the extinction of mankind be near due to that risk, then we may intervene.

There always is a backup plan. Hell, we even have our own _deus ex machina..._

I knew a _lot_ for an agent.

Where am I exactly? Well, I am currently on an airship headed for Beacon Academy under the orders of the higher ups. I was to study there as a student, and, this was the real reason as to why I had to go there, in the case that there were any SCPs, or skips, that needed to be captured and/or contained, and to deal with any other anomalous occurrences around which, in most cases, just meant calling for the nearest containment team available. For some odd reason, the Foundation apparently didn't really have much, if any at all, in the case of eyes and ears at Beacon Academy. Or at least no real active agents there, or so they say... Anyway, they needed an agent to go there and masquerade as a student.

Why me? Well I, for one, fit the age quite well - I was still 17, after all! Maybe having an agent that young would be frowned upon, but honestly, the Foundation has done much, _much_ worse things.

I shivered at the thought, and soon the dreaded feeling from earlier came back in full force. My worst enemy…

 ** _motion sickness!_**

Attempting to hold it in, I ran towards the back of the plane, some of the dissolved lunch and gastric juices spilling along the way.

"-ross! You have puke on your shoe!" I hear some girl that I ran past say.

Ah sorry about that.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross-" replied the other girl.

I sighed, could we just get there sooner?

* * *

 _HMMMMMMM_

The airship landed, or docked, rather, and I, still holding in the contents of my stomach, ran outside, looking for anywhere to vomit. Thankfully, a garbage bin was right outside the exit, so, making my way towards it, I quickly threw up inside it and caught my breath.

 _'Well that's not really a good first impression, now is it?'_ I sighed and stood up straight, now, where-

 _BOOM!_

I heard a resounding boom. Turning towards the source of the loud sound, I saw a few sparks fizzle out, and what looked like a few snowflakes?

Ah, right. Dust. Nature's Wrath, energy propellant, whatever you call it.

When the smoke faded away, which didn't really take that long, I saw two girls in a conversation. Well, if it could be called that, anyway. The white haired girl was, from what he could see, verbally attacking the other, who was furiously apologizing. After a few remarks, the other girl, who had short black hair which turned red at the tips, was fed up and talked back towards the other.

All of a sudden, a new voice could be heard, the source being a black-haired girl with a particularly large ribbon on hear head. I couldn't really hear them all too clearly, but I heard the words heiress, dust and labor among them. Guess the white haired girl was rich and important or something, considering how she was acting.

The black haired girl - the one with red tips, not the one with the ribbon - looked towards the white haired girl, and spoke loudly, which allowed me to hear her this time, "I promise I'll make this up to you!"

She sighed before muttering a few words to herself, soon turning towards the black haired girl with the ribbon and turning even more downcast as she saw her walking away.

Walking towards her, I sighed, guess I'll lend her a hand.

"Hey," I said, holding out a hand, "I'm Jaune."

"Ruby," she responded, getting up.

Now being close up, I noticed something quite peculiar. She had silver eyes...

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

My eye twitched.

* * *

"Anyway, I'm just trying to say that motion sickness is much more common that people believe it to be!"

Ruby giggled, "Alright, sorry! Vomit Boy was just the first thing that came to mind."

My eye twitched again. After a few brief moments of awkward silence, Ruby began to speak, "So... I've got this thing!" Pulling out what looked to be a scythe, holding it still by stabbing it into the ground below.

"Huh." _'That's... pretty cool, actually.'_ "A scythe?"

Ruby nodded, ecstatic, "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

"Cool, but how do you handle the recoil?"

I soon regretted my question, however, because as soon as those words left my mouth, a huge grin plastered itself upon her face and she _very_ quickly began talking about the intricacies of her weapon. She stopped and caught her breath, then asking me a simple question, "So what've you got?"

I couldn't really show the weapons I usually use as an agent, and that was the purpose of Crocea Mors. "Well, I've got this," I say as I unsheathe the sword, then holding the scabbard and mecha-shifting it into its shield form, "and this."

"So," Ruby touched the shield, "what do they do?"

"The sword cuts and stabs. The shield covers and blocks," I deadpanned.

"Uh..."

I laughed a little at her expense,"They don't really have any special to them. Other than the shield turning into a sheath, there's not really anything else. Guess it _is_ a little lackluster compared to... that." I say, motioning towards her scythe.

Ruby giggled, "Well, maybe I went a _bit_ too overboard when designing it."

Yeah, you sure did... wait- "you _made_ that?!"

She nodded, "Yup! Everyone at Signal forges their own weapons!" she pauses for a moment, "Didn't you make yours?"

I shook my head, "No, it's more of a hand-me-down than anything else. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

Ruby laughed, "Sounds a bit more like a family heirloom to me! Well, I like it! Not a lot of people appreciate the classics these days."

"Hmmm," I nodded, "I guess so."

Well, there was also that _other_ thing...

...but I can't really show it. I was only going to use it when I _really_ need to use it, anyway.

"So... why did you help me out back there, in the courtyard?"

Upon hearing her question, I stopped to think. "Well," I began, "my mom used to tell me, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

"She sounds like a nice person, I'd love to see her!"

I forced a smile onto my face, "yeah, me too."

It took a moment for her to realize, but she gave out an apology in return, "Oh, I'm so s-sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. I've moved on." _No, you haven't._ I didn't believe my own words, and, by the look on her face, I could tell she didn't either.

Ruby tried to change the topic, looking around, she said, "H-hey, where are we going?"

"I... don't know, I was following you."

I sighed, "Damn it."

" _language!"_

* * *

Upon entering the auditorium, Ruby separated after finding her sister. Soon enough, she began bickering with that white haired girl from earlier. I tuned out most of their conversation with how loud and noisy they were being. So, a silver-eyed, huh? Guess I already have _something_ to report back. Ah, the speech would start soon.

As I broke myself out of my thoughts I heard a part of their conversation. I couldn't hear everything that the white haired girl was saying, but I could clearly hear, "-oys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" I turned towards them, and my eye twitched when I saw to whom her thumb was pointing towards.

Me.

"Oi!"

They turned to me, and before they could say anything, they were interrupted by Ozpin, who was about to begin reciting his speech.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Huh, I found myself agreeing with a few points in his speech.

* * *

The day and the next morning went by like a blur. There was really nothing noteworthy besides a few interactions with Ruby, Ruby's sister Yang, the white haired girl, apparently named Weiss, and some red-haired girl named Pyrrha. She was nice. Apparently, she was some sort of champion, Weiss was _pretty_ livid when I didn't recognize either of them.

 _"Jaune, right?" Weiss asked. Not waiting for my answer, she continued, "Have you_ any _idea who you're talking to?"_

 _I shook my head, "Nope."_

 _"_ This _is Pyrrha," Weiss said._

 _"Hello again!" the red-haired girl said._

 _I nodded, "hey."_

 _"Pyrrha graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum!"_

 _I raised my eyebrow._

 _Infuriated, Weiss continued, "_ _She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"_

 _I turned towards Pyrrha, "Congratulations."_

 _"Thank you!"_

 _Angrily, Weiss thrashed her arms about, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"_

 _I gave her a neutral expression, "Ah. That's why you looked familiar. My little sisters loved to eat that cereal... I liked it. Really sweet."_

 _"Yeah," Pyrrha replied, "unfortunately, the cereal isn't very good for you."_

Needless to say, Weiss was most definitely _not_ happy.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Ozpin speak, "Good! Now, take your positions."

Ah, right. From what I recall, he told us... something about landing? As I looked around me, I saw multiple students being launched towards the Emerald Forest. Voicing my concerns, I spoke up, "Uh sir, I don't really have a landing strategyyyYYYYY...!" I was, of course, interrupted mid-sentence by the launchpad rocketing me towards the forest.

"Well, this is probably going to hurt." Oh, did I mention I was screaming the whole time?

* * *

 _THUNK!_

I heard the sound of something hitting wood, and only a few moments after that did I realize that I'd stopped falling. I turned to see what nearly impaled me to see something quite familiar.

Pyrrha's spear. I yelled as I hung up high on the tree, "Thanks!"

Soon after, I received a response, "I'm sorry!"

I was about to attempt to pull the spear out when I heard a buzz - I received a notification on my scroll!

Taking my scroll out of one of my pockets, I checked just what I'd received - a message.

From the Foundation. As I read the contents of the message, I could only say one word.

"Shit."

* * *

 **What could have been in the message? Probably obvious, but I'll let y'all think about it.**

 **Lost interest in the previous SCP/RWBY crossover I'd made, sorry. Anyway, this story will be a bunch of one-shots with Jaune as an agent for the Foundation, wherein he (probably) will have encounters with some SCPs, or maybe some GOIs and stuff.**

 **No specific upload pattern, just doing this for fun, and I like this idea more compared to the older one. Unless stated, the one-shots probably won't have any real connections with one another. Probably. Feel free to suggest any ideas. Note that this story (or these stories, rather) are mostly going to be humor-based, and maybe with a hint of sadness and seriousness. Pardon me for any mistakes, and please do point them out.**

 **Some things to note about this Jaune:**

 **He is more competent due to being an agent, but he has no real mastery at the sword and shield.**

 **His mother is deceased, however, the fate of the rest of his family is to be revealed. His family is a _bit_ messed up. (Inspired by Dr. Bright's Family, of course.)**

 **Due to this Foundation being slightly different, but still ultimately with the same goal, Jaune is allowed to know a _lot_ more than the normal agent in the "canon" Foundation would. Due to these differences, the Foundation in this world have a lot less to work with, so the jobs of agents and researches kinda go hand in hand, I guess you could say.**


	2. Beacon Pt 2

"Shit."

 _An SK-BIO Type A (behemoth) has been located around the Emerald Forest. Exact location currently unknown. Subdue, but, if possible, do not kill. A containment team has been notified, and is en route. Attempt to limit casualties. Contact [XXXX-XXXX] upon contact with the specimen._

I put my scroll back in my pocket, and I looked up, noticing a familiar white-haired girl walk towards me.

"Hey."

To which she non-verbally replied by walking away. I sighed and closed my eyes. Well wasn't she quite rude?

From below me, I heard a familiar voice, "Jaune?"

I opened my eyes and looked down, my blue eyes meeting Pyrrha's green.

I smiled, "Hey."

* * *

Pyrrha and I stood outside a cave, inspecting the drawings on it. I asked, "Think this is it?"

"Hmm. I'm not so sure."

All of a sudden, we could hear a loud guttural roar coming from some point in the forest. Seemingly in response to the roar, we could hear hissing come from deep within the cave, and the sounds of something scuttling closer... _'Damn, the behemoth might be closer than I thought...'_

"Hey, Pyrrha?"

"Yes, Jaune?"

"We should probably get moving." Just as I said that, a large Deathstalker burst through the cave entrance, hissing as soon as it caught sight of us.

"Yes, that would probably be a good idea!"

The two of us bolted in the opposite direction where I was _mostly_ sure the relics were. Unfortunately, however, I... tripped.

"Oof!"

"Jaune!"

Quickly getting up, I tried to dispel her worries, "Don't worry I'll be-"

 _SLAM! "yeet!"_

I was prevented from finishing what I meant to say, however, as the Deathstalker hit me with its claw, and I was sent hurling through the forest.

 _'Can I please stop getting interrupted!?'_

* * *

"-uuuuup!"

 _THUD!_ "Oof!"

I was still hurling through the air due to the Deathstalker when, all of a sudden, I came into contact with something-

 ** _THUD!_**

Of course, I was once again interrupted - at least it was just my train of thought and not while speaking this time - when I, along with the thing I bumped into midair, ungracefully landed on the side of a tree.

I groggily opened my eyes, my vision still rather blurry... and why was everything upside down? I looked down to find myself hanging from a branch.

Ah.

"What was that?" Getting my bearings, I looked to the direction of the sound to see Ruby, head swaying and eyes swirling.

I coughed to get her attention. "Hey, Ruby."

 _CRASH!_

Turning towards the source of the noise, an Ursa could be seen moving into the clearing, frantically swiping as if it was distressed. Soon enough, we saw the reason for it acting like so when it went limp and fell to the forest floor.

"Yee-haw!"

An orange-haired girl rolled off of the Ursa's back, got up and groaned. "Aww... It's broken." Jumping onto the Ursa, she inspected its dead body.

"Nora!" A black-haired guy with what looked to be a streak of magenta hair on his left side entered the clearing, looking down and catching his breath, "Please, don't ever do that again."

He looked up towards the Ursa's body, only to find his partner, or at least I'm pretty sure Nora was his partner, missing. He looked around frantically before looking towards the ruins, spotting her inspecting one of the golden relics, all of which looked to be... chess pieces? She picked up the piece, and began dancing singing to herself, "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!"

She stopped and gave a salute before skipping off, "Coming, Ren!"

Once again, the sound of trees falling over could be heard, allowing with some hissing and clicking. Looking towards the direction of the fallen trees, I could see Pyrrha running into the clearing, a large Deathstalker, the one which had flung me across the forest, hot on her trail.

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!"

Standing up, Ruby looked towards the large scorpion Grimm, "Whoa!" Running, she jumped off the branch and rolled, landing right next to Yang.

Yang looked towards her sister, "Ruby?"

"Yang!"

Nora popped up between the two, "Nora!"

 _Click Click Click!_

I put my attention on the Deathstalker once more, still chasing Pyrrha as she made her way towards us. I sighed, I guess I should get myself down.

As I got myself off of the branch, I heard Blake speak, "Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

Yang growled, a little bit of fire erupting from her, "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

Ruby lightly slapped her sister on her sleeve and pointed upwards, "Um... Yang?"

"How could you leave me!?" Looking up, I saw Weiss barely hanging on to a Nevermore's talons.

Ruby responded, "I said 'jump!'"

Blake, looking up and crossing her arms, said, "She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine..."

Ren said, "She's falling."

Nobody moved. I sighed, guess I'll have to catch her.

Moving towards where I believed Weiss would land, I put my arms out, "I got y-"

 _THUD!_ "Oof!"

 _'Interrupted again!'_

I, unfortunately, missed my mark and instead of landing in my arms, she landed on top of me. "Ugh... Just dropping in?"

Weiss responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "My hero."

Weiss and I made our way to the group, as we got closer I could see a red blur zoom past before landing with a thud in front of Ruby - it was Pyrrha.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang remarked.

In response, Ruby said, "Not if I can help it!"

Worried, Yang yelled towards her sister, "Ruby, wait!"

Ruby rushed towards the Deathstalker, pulling out her scythe - I believe she called it Crescent Rose -, using the recoil from her shots to boost her towards the scorpion Grimm. In response to her sudden attack, the Deathstalker pushed her back wish a fast swipe of its claw.

"D-d-don't worry! Totally fine!" Turning around, she came face-to-face with the large scorpion. Shooting a sniper round into its face, Ruby turned around and ran away, sheathing her scythe - or turning it into its compact form, rather.

Yang ran forward to attempt to help her sister, "Ruby!"

High above, the Nevermore gave a loud caw as it flapped its wings, unleashing a torrent of black, razor sharp feathers towards Ruby and Yang.

Unfortunately for Ruby, one of the feathers managed to snag her cloak, keeping her in place. _'Damn over-the-top inconvenient hunter outfits...'_ Unfortunately for Yang as well, a few feathers had struck around and straight ahead of her, cutting her off from reaching her sister.

Yang yelled, "Ruby, get out of there!"

Ruby struggled to set her cloak free, "I'm trying!"

 _GROOOOOOOOOOOAR!_

The Deathstalker stopped in its tracks, turning towards the source of the sound. Several loud and heavy footsteps could be heard. The source of the sound emerged into the clearing.

The behemoth. It stopped for a moment, and turned towards the Deathstalker.

 _GROOOOOOOOOOOAR!_

The behemoth lived up to its name. It was as tall as the Deathstalker was long - not including the tail and the stinger. Its skin was pale and flabby, its muscles bulging and swole. Its face was devoid of a few sensory organs, visibly missing eyes, ears and a nose, all that was there was a large mouth filled to the brim with an assortment of teeth. It stood on two feet, its arms at the side, ready to strike at a moments notice. How it sensed its surroundings, no one knew.

Not even the Foundation. Or at least, not yet.

Turning its attention away from Ruby, the Deathstalker skittered towards the large monster, seemingly accepting its challenge.

"Ruby!"

"Yang!" Captializing on the distraction, Yang ran towards her sister, helping her get free of the feather's hold.

"What..." Weiss began, "what _is_ that thing? I-I've never heard of a Grimm like that before..." She looked fearfully at the behemoth.

"That," I pointed towards the pale, towering monstrosity, "is a behemoth. As to why you've never even _heard_ of a Grimm like that before..."

"That's because it isn't."

* * *

 **Sorry for the kinda short chapter! I originally _was_ going to make the second part into once piece, put I decided to split the second part into two parts. Expect the third and final part to this coming up in a few days (I hope.)**

* * *

 **First and foremost, addressing the reviews:**

 **Artjom435: So is jaunes Sword a scp?**

 **Nope. I haven't any ideas or plans on making it _into_ one, and the Foundation probably wouldn't have him wielding it were it one in the first place. It's just stronger than your average sword. A little special, but not _too_ special.**

 **X3runner: Cool concept hope this develops and we delv into SOC's like SCP-035 and the plage Doctor.**

 **Thanks! I haven't really thought of doing any chapters on those two at the moment, sorry. Maybe if I get an idea, though.**

 **Guest:** **Interesting idea. I would love to see how it will develop. Curious as to how you will write the keter class scp.**

 **Thank you! I have a few ideas for some Keter SCPs. One of which being a really, _really_ stupid idea which is pretty much nearly 0% serious.**

 **Guest: Hmmmm most, interesting, I like it!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Qwertynus: Can we get some Lob Corp elements too? Like, fancy, cool, terrifying ECHO armors and weapons or something?**

 **Thanks for clarifying what you meant in the PM! I still need to learn a bit more about that, but I don't really plan into bringing any other fictional universes into this crossover _just_ yet. Maybe in the future, but for now I plan to just stick with RWBY and the SCP Mythos.**

* * *

 **For those wondering, the behemoth is an organism created by Sarkist cults. SK-BIO Type A is it's "actual" name or designation, I think, but it's often referred to as "behemoths" by Foundation personnel. Taken straight from the Sarkicism Hub page on the SCP Wiki:**

 _SK-BIO Type A_

 _Colloquially referred to as "behemoths" by personnel. These entities are commonly over 4 meters tall, weighing approximately 7,000 kg, with pale, flabby skin. Lacking visible eyes, ears, and noses - their faces dominated by a large toothy mouth. The first recorded instance of an SK-BIO Type A was SCP-2480-2. They appear to be of limited intelligence._

 **I didn't really know what to put as a number, so please excuse my use of X's.**

 **Sorry for any OOC, and please tell me if you believe a character should have acted in a different manner. Except for Jaune. He's still clumsy, he did trip while trying to run from a Deathstalker, but he's more competent. Not with the Sword and Shield though, so he _still_ needs training. He knows how to fight. Just not with a sword and shield.**

 **As to Jaune's semblance... all I can say at the moment is that it will be different that the semblance he has in the series.**

 **Currently, this has mostly just been the events that have occured in the main-series, changed only ever-so-slightly. Now with the appearance of the behemoth, however, some questions are going to pop up. Will they be answered? Maybe. Will this story be badly written? Most definitely.**

 **On a random note, I wrote this chapter and the other one while listening to the OST of Violet Evergarden.**

 **It's _really_ good.**

 **Anyway, please leave any suggestions or ideas you may have, and please point on any mistakes you see in this chapter.**


	3. Beacon Pt 3

Ruby and Yang walked back towards the group. Overhearing what Weiss and I had said, Ruby asked, "W-what do you mean?"

"That thing isn't a Grimm." The group went silent, mouths slightly agape.

Taking out my scroll, I dialed the number of the containment team. The scroll rang for a few seconds before the containment team picked up.

"This is Agent Yellow, I've made contact with the behemoth."

I heard a voice from the other side reply, _"Understood. Please send us your location."_

"Will do." Ending the call, I tapped a few more buttons, sending my current location to the containment team.

"Jaune? Who did you call? And what do you mean by Agent Yellow?" Pyrrha asked. I could see why she'd ask, this was pretty abnormal...

"Help. I'm afraid I can't answer your second question." Can't say much more, sorry.

"And... who is this help, exactly?"

I sighed, protocols were an absolute _bitch_ sometimes, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. That's classified. You'll forget all about this later, anyway."

Yang narrowed her eyes. Crossing her arms, she asked, "And _why_ is that?"

I turned and looked her in the eye, "As I have said, _I_ _can't tell you._ Believe me, you _do not_ want to open this can of worms. You'll forget all about this once it's over, anyway."

Blake, who had been silent for a while, finally decided to speak up, her eyes narrowing as well. "And how and why would we forget... _this?_ You said that was no Grimm. Just... just what _is_ this monster?"

I looked away, turning towards the two monsters that were about to engage in combat. "For your second question, I'm not asking you to forget. You haven't much of a choice."

"For your first... there are certain methods."

"And for your last... As I said earlier, that," I pointed at said monster, "is a behemoth."

Yang's eyes flared up, I could tell that she was not satisfied with my answer, "Stop being so vague! We get it, it's called a behemoth, but just, what exactly _is_ that thing!?"

Sensing the increasing tension, Ruby stepped in, "C-come on now, guys! We're all friends here right?"

For what seemed to be the hundredth time today, I sighed again, "Okay. Fine. Look, I'll see if I can pull a few strings, but for now can you _please_ just listen to me? I don't want to cause any unnecessary complications and I don't want anyone needlessly hurt."

The two monsters were now face-to-face - or at least right in front of each other. The behemoth begun the fight, moving forwards and attempting to slam its fist onto the Deathstalker's bone carapace. The Deathstalker slightly moved back and caught the limb with its claw. With the behemoth's arm caught in the Deathstalker's grip, the scorpion tried to stab its stinger into the behemoth's pale skin.

Unfortunately for the Deathstalker, the behemoth, arm still trapped in the Deathstalker's grip, lifted up its trapped limb, grabbed the Deathstalker's claw with his trapped arm and its head with the other and, in a display of immense strength, tore the one of the scorpion's claws off. That's gotta hurt.

The Deathstalker gave an ear-piercing screech and stung the behemoth in the behemoth's chest with its stinger in retaliation. To the Deathstalker's dismay, however, the behemoth grabbed the scorpion's tail, stinger still lodged into the behemoth's chest, pulled the stinger out and proceeded to throw its arm behind it, slamming the Deathstalker into the ground behind it.

 _CAW!_

The Nevermore cawed as it flew above the clearing, reminding us that it was still there. Everyone looked up, a shadow briefly being cast from above us before moving.

I decided to speak up, "Alright, save your questions for later. We've got a bird to kill, but first," I looked at Ruby, motioning towards the relics, "We've gotta pick up a relic."

Walking towards the relics, I picked up a golden rook. I think Ruby picked up a golden knight.

 _GROOOOOOOOOOOAR!_

I turned back towards where the two large monsters were fighting. The Deathstalker seemed to suffer more damage out of the two. Aside from the claw that was removed earlier, its stinger and a few of its legs were missing, and there were many cracks along its carapace of bone. The behemoth suffered a few cuts and incisions, and a small chunk of flesh, I noticed the Deathstalker's remaining claw was stained red a little, missing from its side. The Deathstalker was clearly in pain, but the behemoth seemed to completely shrug off its injuries.

This might be a problem, "On second thought, you guys," I pointed towards Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang, "can deal with Mr. Bird over there," I pointed at the Nevermore, "while the rest of us will handle those two. Sound good?"

The others nodded, and the four went off to try and see if they could get a higher point to attack the Nevermore. The rest, me included, turned towards the two beasts. Just as I was about to walk towards them, I heard a voice call out behind me.

"Hey guys?"

I turned to look to whoever had just spoken, and a pair of silver eyes stared back, "be careful, okay?"

I smiled, "Don't worry, Ruby."

I turned back to the two injured monsters, "I've dealt with much worse."

* * *

The Deathstalker hissed, attempting to smash its claw into the huge muscular behemoth. Ignoring the heavy blow the scorpion inflicted upon its torso, the behemoth simply raised both of its arms high above its head and brought it down on the Deathstalker, cracking its bony carapace even more and pushing it into the soil below. The Deathstalker got up, and tried to skitter away.

At this point, I'm sure it knew that this was a fight it could not win. It never stood a chance.

Unfortunately for the scorpion, the behemoth quickly grabbed it by the tail, stepped on the scorpion's back, and brutally pulled off the Deathstalker's tail. Unrelenting, the behemoth proceeded to push down harder with its foot, applying additional weight and sinking the scorpion into the ground. The bone armor cracked and cracked, until eventually-

 _CRUNCH!_

it gave to the behemoth's incredible physical strength and broke, sealing the Deathstalker's fate. The behemoth's foot pushed down, pushing fragments of bone carapace into the Deathstalker's vulnerable body and squishing the exposed body in the process. Whatever life the Deathstalker had left had soon left its black, white and red body. The body began dissipating, disintegrating into tiny particles that were lost into the air, confirming its death.

"Alright guys, backup is on the way, so all we've gotta do is hold this thing off till they get here."

Understandably worried, Pyrrha asked, "So, Jaune, is there anything we should know? Anything that can help?"

"Alright, I guess I can tell you this... These things are of limited intelligence. Probably smarter than any Grimm you've ever faced. This thing may be no Grimm, but do not hesitate."

I looked towards the fading corpse of the old Grimm scorpion, "You saw what it did to that Deathstalker. It won't hesitate to do the same to you."

They all nodded slightly fearfully. Nora, the orange-haired girl, spoke up, "So what do we do, fearless leader?"

"Alright," damn, how many times have I said that world already? "what weapons and abilities do you guys have?"

* * *

 _GROOOOOOOOOOOAR!_

Finished with the Deathstalker, or at least what was left of it, the behemoth turned towards the four of us, releasing a bone-chilling guttural roar.

"Try to aim for the legs!" I said as I moved forwards, attempting to close some distance.

Transforming their weapons into their ranged forms, my allies began shooting at the behemoth, carefully aiming for its legs. Nora ran slightly behind me, unleashing a constant barrage of grenades, detonating at the behemoth's feet, engulfing its feet in pink explosions.

Pyrrha and Ren went to the left and right respectively, each firing at the behemoth's lower body. Unfortunately for Ren, however, only a few of his bullets could pierce the behemoth's skin. Noticing this, I called out, "Ren! Try to get behind it! Your bullets can't penetrate, try to slice it in the back!"

Ren nodded, "Understood!"

The behemoth fell to its knees, its legs damaged by our constant assault. Nora ran up to it, her weapon now in its hammer form, "Alright!"

I noticed the behemoth's fist clench, I ran up to her, shield at the ready, "Nora wait!"

Nora stopped and brought her weapon in front of her upon seeing the behemoth's fist closing in. Time seemed to slow down as I jumped in front of her, shield raised against the incoming fist. This is gonna hurt.

 _THUD!_ "Oof!"

I was once more sent hurling through the air, and after a second or two I crashed into a nearby tree. Ugh, that probably took out a nasty chunk of my aura. My shield was still on me but where was my sword? I looked around, and not too far in the distance I saw it laying on the ground next to a slightly scared Nora. I shouted at my new teammates, "I'm alright!" I got onto my feet and ran back to join them.

Nora backed off a little and switched her weapon back into its grenade launcher form.

As I ran to it, an idea suddenly came to me. I grinned, this was a little stupid, but I'm sure it would work... probably.

"Pyrrha! Aim for it's left arm! Preferably the elbow!" Pyrrha nodded and changed her target, I could already see a few bullets hitting the behemoth's arm.

"Ren, I'll try to distract it, try to cut up its left arm!" I couldn't see his reaction as I ran to the right side of the monster, but I'm sure he heard me. "Nora, when I say so, hit it in the legs with your hammer!"

"Hey, big guy!" I yelled as I hit my shield with my sword, making lots of noise. The behemoth turned to me, noticing me and raising its right fist to attack.

 _SLAM!_

I rolled to my left, the attack barely missing. I got up quickly, not giving it any time to capitalize on my roll. Just as it raised its right fist again, I heard it grunt a little, I believe Ren has begun to attack it. "Nora, hit it in the legs!" Upon hearing the signal, Nora ran up to the distracted behemoth and, using a few grenades to boost the force behind her blow, hit the behemoth in the knee. One of the behemoth's legs were pushed far back by Nora's hammer. The behemoth bent over, nearly falling over, the only thing supporting it was once of its legs, and even then it had to bend down on one knee. The behemoth being large and incredibly heavy didn't help whatsoever.

I've always heard that the bigger they are, the harder they fall. "Pyrrha! Spear it in the back!" Hearing my command, Pyrrha transformed her weapon into its javelin form and threw it at the behemoth. "Push!" Utilizing her semblance, Pyrrha pushed her weapon, which was now embedded in the behemoth's back, sending the behemoth crashing into the ground below. Nora rolled out of the way, not wanting to be crushed under the heavy weight of the monster.

I ran towards the right arm, noting how the left arm was much more severely damaged compared to the right, though it was quickly regenerating. I could already see some of the wounds healed, only leaving tiny scars. I would do this to its chest, but the Foundation would prefer this creature captured, _alive._ It may regenerate quickly, but I didn't want to take any my sword up high, I plunged it into the behemoth near its wrist. "Nora!" Nora turned towards me, holding her hammer, "Nail it!"

"Heads up!" Nora said as she jumped towards me. I raised my shield above me, and she landed right on top of it. Using a grenade to boost her jump, she raised herself high into the air, sitting on top of her hammer as if she was a witch sitting on top of her broom. As she reached the apex of her jump, she held her hammer in front of her, used an explosion to boost her velocity, and began spinning mid air.

 _SLAM!_ _Chung-gunk!_

The strike from Nora's hammer pushed the sword deeper into the behemoth, impaling it. Only the handle and the cross-guard was visible, with the rest being either in the behemoth or past it, piercing the ground. Regenerate that, sucker.

 _Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..._

I turned to the source of the sound, looked up and smirked. The containment team had arrived.

I could see two bullheads approach the clearing, and on the sides I could see a faded Foundation logo with three arrows pointing inwards.

"Guys, back off. Help has arrived."

The two bullheads landed in the clearing, and soon after many armed men, and what looked like to be a couple of Field Researchers, exited the aircraft. The armed men were, unsurprisingly, armed to the teeth. Some of them varied in their equipment, implying that the specialized in different things, which, I must say, would be spot on. Many of the men were holding standard weapons, with all of them carrying different types of Dust-based ammunition. A few other men, however, had weapons that _didn't_ rely on Dust, which were extremely rare. I believe this was because, in the case that some anomaly or hostile entity would be resistant to Dust attacks, they had a different way of attacking.

Some other men seemed to be Field Medics, as shown by the plus symbols that were etched on their uniforms. The Field Researchers, of course, wore lab coats, but beneath those lab coats I could see some form of armor, they needed protection as well. The rest of the men had specialized devices, and were probably there to actually contain any anomalies. Make temporary containment, move the containment and so on.

Back up on the bullheads, I could see a few mounted guns on most sides of it, and they were _big._ Those guns were made to fire all kinds of ammunition, Dust-based, non Dust-based and some other types made by the Foundation.

I looked back to see how Ruby and the others were doing, only to see Ruby running up a cliff, pulling the Nevermore by the head using her scythe. Upon reaching the top, she pulled her scythe forwards with more force, beheading the large bird.

I whistled, "Damn, nice."

Soon enough, the containment team began wearing down the behemoth, and before long were able to put it in temporary containment.

I looked towards the ruins and I saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang walking back towards us.

"What is the meaning of this!?" I turned to the sound of the voice and saw Glynda storm into the clearing, riding crop drawn, Ozpin walking in behind her with an unreadable look upon his face. As soon as she stepped in, I could hear and see multiple weapons being pointed towards her.

One of the men spoke, "Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to put the weapon down."

Glynda was visibly annoyed, "Not unless you tell us what this is! Who-"

I sighed, guess I had to step in, "Alright, people, calm down. I'm sure we can handle this more... peacefully." I say as I went in front of Ms. Goodwitch and held out my hands, the palms facing both the containment team and the teacher.

"Mr. Arc, don't tell me you are affiliated with these people?" Ozpin asked.

"Sorry, sir, but I'm afraid I am. Now, I can't really tell much unless I contact the higher ups, but just know that we have this," I pointed towards the behemoth, now inside its temporary containment, ready to be transported, "under control. I'm not sure If I can say some more, but I'd prefer somewhere more..." I looked around at our surroundings. "...private."

"But first, allow me to contact my superiors."

"Jaune!"

Hearing Ruby's voice call me, I turned around, "Yeah?"

"Can we come too?"

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

I'd contacted my superiors, who in turn contacted _their_ superiors, who gave me the clear, but only for Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch. Rather unfortunate. I told them that I'd tell them what they need to know after the team-choosing ceremony, though.

"Alright, I've been given permission to speak to Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch, but I'm afraid the rest of you can't come. Oh, and before I forget. Can you all come here, real quick?"

They all moved in front of me, curious as to what I needed them for.

I pulled out a canister, covering my mouth then quickly spraying them with the canister's contents. "Take a deep breath." After a few seconds, the seven students closed their eyes and fell down onto the floor. Ah, amnestics.

"Mr. Arc-"

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Just needed to make sure that they don't remember any of this. This," I shook the canister of amnestic aerosol, "is a canister of amnestics. Amnestics can erase or adjust memories upon application. Now, I'm going to need to implant some false memories." I pulled out a small device. "Please give me a few minutes, this can get a little tricky, and I need to be _really_ careful for their safety."

Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch went silent. I tried to ease their worries, "Don't worry, I've done this tons of times."

* * *

A while later, I was now alone with Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch in the headmaster's office, team RWBY and team JNPR - excluding the J - having been sent towards their respective dorms. "Alright, before we begin, I should properly introduce myself. My name is Jaune Arc, but you may also call me Agent Yellow. I'm supposed to be undercover, but I guess that doesn't matter as long as you let me do my job. I work for the Foundation, which is an organization that specializes in the containment and study of anomalies, and to protect humanity from them, hence our motto: Secure, Contain Protect. There are many, _many_ more anomalies in the world than you make believe there to be. There's more than just the Maidens and the Relics, Wizard." With that last line, I could feel any traces of skepticism vanish. The room went silent for a second, the only sound being the turning of clockwork.

"Alright, so where do you want me to start?"

Ms. Goodwitch spoke as she adjusted her glasses, "First of all, what was that monster?"

"That thing would be a behemoth. It's _not_ a Grimm, though I'm sure you already know that, and, since I'm sure you're wondering, that thing isn't natural. It's created."

At that, Ozpin spoke up, "Created?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's created by these particular cults, Sarkic Cults. Maybe you've heard of them, maybe you haven't."

"How have we never head of this 'Foundation' before? I'm sure you know my true age."

"Probably this," I took out the canister I'd used earlier, "amnestics." Man, they sure were convenient.

The things needed to make them, though...

"Just exactly how dangerous are these anomalies that you contain?"

"Oh, that varies. There are lots of different types, but I can't really say too much - classified, you know how it is... let me ask my superiors if I can show you something."

I pulled out my scroll and sent a message to some Foundation personnel. Not too long after, I received a reply. I was given the green. Alright.

"Alright, I've been allowed to show you something, just let me find it real quick." I pulled out a device and, upon pressing a button upon it, a hologram with a video playing appeared above it. "Watch."

The video shown was shot form a bullhead moving at high speeds, chasing what seemed to be a figure. The figure looked vaguely human, but its arms were unnaturally long. The monster's face is not shown as the video was being shot form behind it. A few men could be heard talking in the background, and soon what appeared to be a large gun came into view.

 _BANG!_

The gun fired, taking off a large chunk of the rapidly moving creature's flesh. It stumbled a little, but then continued at the same if not a slight slower pace. Some bone could be seen exposed, but it shrugged it off as if it was completely fine.

I paused the video by pressing a button on the device, "That," I pointed at the creature, "is one of the anomalies we contain. It's also one of the most dangerous because, when its effect triggers, there's no stopping it. When anyone looks at an unobstructed or unedited photograph of, video of or directly at its face, then, after seemingly whining and crying and kneeling over in place, it begins running after its target, said person who looked at its face. Nothing, _nothing_ will stop this monster. It always knows where its target is, too, so there's no escape. One problem? We've had it run after a target before. You know what triggered its response? The target looked at an old picture they took - nearly a decade ago - and it had less than _ten_ pixels of its face on it - less than ten! What makes this anomaly so dangerous is that, somewhere out there, there are _more_ pictures unknowingly containing it."

"I should probably get going soon, but before I go, I have one question to ask - do you two still want to keep knowledge of this?"

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, but then the two nodded, still silent. I guess this was a lot to take in.

"Alright, one more thing." I pulled out my scroll, tapped a few buttons and I could feel their slight surprise when they got a notification on their scrolls, "If you two need any help dealing with the anomalous, contact that number, or alternatively, me directly. The only reason why we're doing this is to be on good terms with your faction. You have the survival of humanity as one of your best interests, no matter the cost." I smiled, "We're not so different."

"Perhaps not, Mr. Arc. We'll let you do your job, just promise me one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Don't hurt or kill your fellow students."

"I'll try my best, Ozpin. My job is to help protect humanity, but..." an old memory I wish I forgot came up.

I spoke with a strained voice, "if I have to sacrifice the lives of a few for the lives of the many, then so be it."

* * *

Possible next chapters :

 _1\. Don't blink._

 _2\. He closed his eyes and covered hers, pulling a photograph out of his pocket._

* * *

 ** _PHEW!_ This was a pretty long chapter (for me)! Now, first of all, to address the reviews.**

* * *

 **Kronus18:** **Oh, this was very interesting. I do like Jaune this way and I'm happy that he still made a "Friendship" with Ruby (even if he might lock her away). What I Thought you could use for jaune semblance would be a sealing thing like binding chains or a barrier.**

 **Hmm, I've already thought about something to be his semblance. He uses it a couple of times in this chapter, in fact (see below for more details.)**

 **doomqwer: i like this it has a lot of fun potential to be used from the shy gut scp 096 showing up to the old man breaking containment and trapping someone in the pocket dimension so i look forward to what come next**

 **I _do_ have a plan for 096, hell he's even in this chapter in a way, but none yet for 106.**

 **Smashgunner: I wonder if SCP-682 is going to make an appearance.**

 **He probably will, but in a future chapter. I already have a small idea, but I just have to expand upon it first.**

 **Uncle Qrow: O heck my mans got yote.**

 **Indeed, the Deathstalker really hit that yeet.**

 **Guill Phillmore: Adore the idea. If I was to recommend an SCP, SCP-999 could make for entertaining scenarios :3**

 **Huh, maybe. Probably could include Zwei in that chapter or something... Or maybe tickling some Grimm into submission... Hmm...**

 **X3runner: Nice will doctor bright be a frind of jaunes I mean hes the nicest funny non-SCP SCP. I wonder will ozpinbr in favor of the SCP foundation since in theory they would have confiscated many potential tools against Salem and in theory he counts like a weaker less cool version of dr chapter I really do hope this continues with jsune understanding that the ice queen dislikes him.**

 **Dr. Bright probably will know Jaune, but I won't reveal their relationship _just_ yet. Though, please remember that these stories are mostly non-related, and there is no strict "canon" for these stories. As shown in the chapter, I'd like to have Ozpin be on friendly terms with the Foundation, considering they have similar interests. Ozpin would prove a good ally, anyway, considering how this universe's Foundation has considerably less resources, though still a lot. And with your final point - he does, actually. He just does it to annoy her, it's all in jest, though.**

 **L Cman: Great story so far. Does Jaune have his own uniform/ armour/ gear, like the SCP security have, like for specific mission or hiding his identity?**

 **No, not really. He'll use his usual combat attire, though he _may_ or may not have certain gear for specific situations. Aside from that, however, he'd just use his usual gear. His mission is to just act as a student, and as Ozpin will not interfere with that mission, he just needs to use some trust ol' amnestics when worse comes to worse.**

 **Xerox45:** **Cool chapter looking forward to the next one**

 **Thanks! Glad you like it.**

* * *

 **In this chapter, I tried to make Ozpin and the Foundation be on relatively good terms. As I stated above, this Foundation does not have as many resources as the Foundation on the SCP Wiki, so being allies with the Wizard would be pretty useful.**

 **The behemoth is said to have anomalous amounts of regeneration, as all organisms on the Sarkicism hub are said to have, but I'm not entirely sure just _how_ much, so sorry for any inconsistencies you may spot, please point them out.**

 **I _may_ or may not have been too lazy to proofread it - it's like 11 PM here, damnit, and I just want to finish this chapter already, so, if it seems a bit rushed, then that's probably 'cause it is.**

 **As for Jaune's semblance, well, I may as well just reveal it now. His semblance is hammerspace - basically an inventory. He can store things and take things out based on his current intent. Does he want to actually store an object in his pocket or does he want to put it in his inventory? Does he want to take out a dagger or a pistol? It all depends on what he _intends_ to take out. Of course, he needs to pull the objects out of _something_ , just something out of sight.**

 **Not sure if anyone noticed, but I slipped in a small Borderlands 2 reference - which is actually a reference to _Law & Order, _so technically it's a double reference, I guess. Referenceception.**

 **In this universe, Jaune is pretty important to the Foundation. He's related to a few important people, and really knows more than he probably should.**

 **Well, thanks for reading, I guess! As always, please point out any mistakes in my writing (I need it!) and any suggestions or ideas for stories!**


	4. Groups of Interest 1

**This chapter will focus on a few groups of interest based on current groups in RWBY and adaptations of a few groups of interest from the SCP wiki. Some of the text may be directly taken from the SCP wiki, especially for adapted groups of interest. This will be the first part, with another chapter with a few other groups of interest coming after. Sorry in advance for any errors, please point them out, thanks!**

* * *

 ** _The Inner Circle_**

 **Overview:** Though not officially confirmed, many Foundation operatives have dubbed this group 'The Inner Circle', and due to one of said group's members referring to it as such, it was the name decided by the Foundation. Only a few members of the Inner Circle are currently known to the Foundation. The exact origins of the group are unknown, but it is speculated that, due to the purpose of the group's formation, it was formed around ████, around the date in which [DATA REDACTED].

Current notable members of the Inner Circle include PoI-6400, Ozpin, current headmaster of Beacon Academy and current host of The Wizard, and PoI-2048, James Ironwood, a General of the Atlesian Military and likely a powerful member of group of interest the Remnant Occult Coalition (ROC). Currently, there are 4 confirmed members of the Inner Circle.

Foundation records have few accounts of activity from the Inner Circle, with the known activities being related to anomalies SCP-████, SCP-████ and, most prominently, SCP-████, more commonly known as the Maidens. This directly relates to the reason of the group's formation, to protect Remnant due to the nature of the Maidens, keeping the power of the Maidens out of the wrong hands and other threats.

Members of the Inner Circle are to be considered allies, as their goals are similar to that of the Foundation. Due to recent attempts made by Agent █████ ███, otherwise known as Agent Yellow, friendly relations have been made with the Inner Circle. Nonetheless, members of the Inner Circle may have a few powerful members and may prove a small threat to the Foundation due to the nature of a few of said members.

The Inner Circle is a known enemy of the Grimm.

 ** _The Remnant Occult Coalition (ROC)_**

 **Overview:** The ROC was created in the aftermath of the Great War, from the remnants of defecting occultists, psychics, priests, and scientists from the kingdoms of Vale, Mistral, Vacuo and what was then Mantle. The true origin of the organization's name is currently unconfirmed, though it is speculated to most likely be due to the formation of it out of remnants or due to Remnant being the name of the planet. As technology grew more advanced, mostly due to the efforts of what is known today as Atlas, so did the organization's influence, now known as one of the most powerful groups in the anomalous community.

Many members of the ROC have strong influences in politics. PoI-2048, James Ironwood, a General of the Atlesian Military, is possibly a high-ranking member of the ROC due to his political influence and connection with the Atlesian Military, along with much of Atlas' advanced technology.

The ROC are a largely political force, seeing themselves as the police of the paranormal world. One of their main goals are to find and destroy anomalous objects and entities, all the while using highly-advanced and extremely experimental technology, most of which is unavailable to the general public, available to them due to their connections with the kingdoms, especially Atlas.

They have been both on the side of the Foundation and against it at times, depending on the situation. They largely hold the Foundation in contempt for their use and containment of SCP items rather than their immediate destruction. The ROC has respected the Foundation's formidable might enough to leave it mostly alone, although there have been some questionable incidents with which the ROC have strictly denied involvement. Due to their strength and goals occasionally conflicting with that of the Foundation's, they may prove a threat at times.

Agents of the ROC are to be treated with suspicion.

 ** _The Grimm_**

 **Overview:** The Grimm have been a constant threat towards mankind since even before recorded history. Due to the imbalance that would be brought by attempting, and succeeding, in eliminating or stopping the Grimm from being a threat, most if not all of the groups within the anomalous community have decided against doing so, only stepping in to deal with them when deemed necessary. The Grimm consist mostly of different creatures/species with similar coloring and certain bodily features. There are a few anomalous traits shared among all species of Grimm, such as the disintegration of most of their bodies upon death and the ability to sense emotions, specifically negative ones, even if the source of said emotions are long gone. According to a few reports, most species of Grimm are made from black pools. Though there are no exact location for these black pools, they have mostly been spotted near [DATA REDACTED]. There are currently no other documented and confirmed ways for Grimm to form.

The Grimm are known to have a leader, PoI-5037, officially known and named as Salem. Though it is not currently known who, Salem has been known to have humans and/or faunus under her command and working for her. Not much is known of Salem's capabilities, and thus may be a threat to the Foundation in the future.

While there are many Foundation accounts of Grimm activity, not too much has been documented regarding Salem and her subordinates. From the few reports, the Grimm have a relation to SCP-████, and based on intelligence provided by GoI - 'The Inner Circle', Salem has an interest in acquiring SCP-████ and SCP-████.

Members of the Grimm are to be considered hostile, and known species of Grimm should be avoided or, when deemed necessary, killed. New unknown species should be treated with caution and, if possible, reported for the sake of the public. Should any Foundation operative encounter Salem or one of her direct subordinates, they should be treated with extreme caution and are hostile. Should it be possible, attempt to capture by force for interrogation.

The Grimm are a known enemy of the Inner Circle.

* * *

 **Alright, that's all the groups of interest for now. If there are any complications that come up later on, I may change some of the descriptions and the like in this chapter.**

 **Now, to answer some reviews!**

* * *

 **doomqwer:** **i liked this its and interesting story so far i am glad you wiped to student memories as they are waaaay to green to handle anything other then the safest of scps like 999 and yeah like the shy guy cameo as that thing freaks me the fuck out also imagine scp 658 would be extremely dangerous in the rwbyverse**

 **Yeah, amnestics sure are convenient! Jaune would probably have them run like hell if a _really_ dangerous anomaly pops out of nowhere.**

 **L. Cman: So is Ozipn a SCP? Are the relics SCP's? They're many questions and possibly documentation needed. Maybe an after chapter report/ document describing these RWBY SCP's, might be interesting and informative. Also liking it so far and I prefer option .1.**

 **No, Ozpin is a PoI. Yes, the relics are SCPs, actually. The Foundation has a lot of connections, I'm sure they can secure one of 'em somehow. The relics are one of the SCP-** ████ **s in the article, actually. Yeah, I guess I'll start making some after chapter reports and/or documents.**

 **X3runner: Neet will Salem or her group know of the foundation and if so would she be against them as a hole? they are the only ones who if you are pulling from the more dangerous SPCs can stop or restrain them especially the world ending and life ending SPC's like SCP-682 & SCP-2317? I do kinda think Salem wants to live. Also would the foundation go after the relics or maidens if they found out about them?**

 **Salem wants humanity to die, and I'm not sure how 682 would react to her. Guess I'll think about that. The Foundation has a lot of fail-safes and other things it can do in the case that one of the more dangerous SCPs begin to wreak havoc. They _do_ know about the relics and maidens. Do they have some of them secured? Maybe, maybe not.**

 **Guest:** **I hope you do the don't blink chapter**

 **Yeah, that's what I'm planning on doing first after I finish the groups of interest.**

 **GateMaster31: I was reading the relatively new fic about how jaune becomes a "caretaker"** **And is given a book about supernatural shit (great story, totally recommend it.) At he end of every chapter theres this extract from the book that sorta build upon the world. Like there would be something explaining how magic works, or how the different dimensions interact. I was thinking you could do that sorta thing but with SPC's. And don't just copy and paste it from the website, give it its on story or add something to make it different. The SPC's don't have to be keter level either. Anyways its just a suggestion.**

 **Hmmm, I guess I should get to making those. I'll probably make edited versions of SCPs or maybe some excerpts of Jaune's time before or at the Foundation.**

 **Smaugtheterrible: Good work so far, concise, well written, and interesting, it provides a very fascinating alternate take on Jaune, I do recommend you work on your combat scenes though.**

 **I can see where you're coming from, my fight scenes are absolutely horrendous. t-t Guess I'll try to keep them at a minimum, maybe work on 'em a bit every now and then or with some other things.**

 **-Thanks for the feedback, everyone!-**

* * *

 **Sorry for the slightly late update. Anyway, as I stated at the top of the chapter, the next one will also be about a few more groups of interest. After that, I'll most likely do the _Don't Blink_ chapter. I'm sure you can guess what SCP that will feature. Leave any ideas for groups of interests in the reviews, they might inspire me! : )**


	5. Competitive Eschatology 1

**_Based loosely off of the Competitive Eschatology canon. A few SCPs may be nerfed and/or changed slightly. Unlike most of the other chapters, this is in 3rd person POV._**

* * *

The Beacon cafeteria was filled with students, noises coming from all their conversations in the air. Jaune sat with his team, team JNPR, and team RWBY. He picked up his glass to take a sip of his drink when he'd received a notification from his scroll. He took out it out, all the while sipping from his glass. Upon reading the contents of the message he'd received, he dropped his glass, falling onto the the table with a clink and spilling his drink over the table.

"Jaune, are you alright?"

He stood still, hands trembling and barely holding onto his scroll. Upon the scroll was a short, albeit dreadful, message.

 _ **Announcement to all locations: Initiate Ganymede Protocol. All Sites are independent from this point onward.**_

 _ **Godspeed.**_

* * *

Deep in the ocean west of Vacuo, for the first time in many, _many_ millennia, a large arthropod stirred from its slumber. It gave a low hum as it grounded its many legs into the sea floor. Its body was covered in a rock-like carapace, providing a formidable defense, though not much could stand up to it considering its gargantuan size. Its many eyes, able to see in many directions and long distances, surveyed its surroundings. The animals which surrounded it were different to the ones it had come to know, and many of which it observed to be black, covered in white plates, lined with red and, with a minute few, yellow.

After its many years of rest, it was time. It was ready.

 _She_ was ready.

The large beast turned east towards the largest and nearest landmass. It walked forward at a slow pace, though it mattered little with the strides it made with its large legs. Its large rocky spikes atop its back pierced through the surface of the water, what once was thought to be an archipelago now moved east.

It was time to nest.

* * *

Salem stood atop her tower, looking at what approached from the distance. Thousands of incandescent winged humanoids, around two and a half meters tall, came from the distance, wielding swords of pure light. Thousands of Grimm stood on her side, roaring in anticipation of what was coming. From Deathstalkers to Nevermores, all kinds of Grimm species were on her side.

She gave one mental command and all the Grimm moved forwards towards their adversaries. Soon enough, the Dark met with the Light, and her black beasts clashed with the angels of white. The beasts of darkness had strength in numbers. Many an angel fell, but many more Grimm were slaughtered. The white swords cut through the black flesh of and bone plating of the Grimm like a hot knife through butter. Many beasts fell, many limbs and heads severed. Salem clenched her fists, there was one problem.

The Grimm hadn't vanished. Their dark essence didn't dissipate and return. The black corpses piled up below the feet of the angels, burned to ashes with holy fire.

The Grimm began to lose their advantage, their numbers dwindling. Maybe, after so long, she'd have to use all of her strength again.

The angels moved forward, closer to her. The sky began to lose its red tint. Salem clenched her fist harder, her nails beginning to sink into her skin. A few drops of black blood spilled onto the floor. Dark magic crackled around her frame, covering her in a dark aura. If she fell here, she would not fall without a fight.

* * *

Many cultists gathered in the city of Mantle. Following the beliefs of the Church of the Broken God, they brought many a metal construct and piece of machinery. Unable to sustain and hold in what lied beneath, the city floor broke and gave way to a towering amalgamation of metal. The mass of machinery gave mechanical whirs and screeched as it broke out of the floor which it hid beneath. It took in all nearby pieces of metal and machinery, assimilating them into it as if they'd always meant to be there. Bright spotlights were placed above all the other machinery, seemingly imitating eyes and lighting up its surroundings.

It gave a metallic roar, more and more of its body being exposed from where it hid. Parts of its body spread out, taking in even more and more parts for its body. In the streets, people screamed in terror and ran away from it. Those unable to escape were crushed under its massive weight. It continued taking in metal from all possible sources, tearing buildings and pavement asunder.

The followers of the Church chanted and gave their offerings to the being, throwing pieces of metal and machinery ranging from ordinary everyday objects to weapons used by hunters into the mass of machinery. Buildings were torn down, volatile pieces of Dust igniting from the sudden breakage. All the fire, lightning, wind, earth and other elements had little-to-no effect on the mechanical being. It left nothing but a trail of destruction in its wake.

Gears turned and the being's inner components began to groan. It needed _more._

* * *

 **Okay I may have said that I would do another chapter on groups of interest, but I've just wanted to do something like this for a while. If you're wondering, the Competitive Eschatology canon is a canon wherein most if not all of the whateverK-class scenarios and stuff happen... at the same time (or at similar times.) It's pretty cool, I suggest you read it. Suggest some SCPs you want to see in here, if you want!**

 **If you're wondering, here are the SCPs used in order:**

 **SCP-169**

 **SCP-001 / CODE NAME: Dr. Clef - The Gate Guardian**

 **SCP-001 / CODE NAME: TwistedGears/Kaktus - The Broken God**

 **I made 169 a bit different (in this version it is confirmed to be a female.)**

 **I decreased The Gate Guardian's size significantly. Actual got the idea for this from the tale _Ganymede_ which is in the canon.**

 **Didn't do too much with the Broken God, but think of it having more Remnant-appropriate technology in it. Might've messed a few things up here.**

 **Now, to address the reviews!**

* * *

 **X3runner:** **I wonder how most SPC's would react to the grim seing as some of the stronger ones actually have some vested intrest in at lest some parts of humanity. Also I wonder which SPC 001 your going with would it be possible to use SCP-035 to gain some background knowledge on ozpin and Salem along with remnant in general that ozzy and his group would be less than forward with especially since SCP-035 needs humans to an extent it could it posses a grim? Nice chapter I'm hopeful to see how qrow and the tin man feel About Jaune especially after he basically drugged the drunk birds famaly to make them forget.**

 **As seen in the chapter, I'm gonna incorporate a few SCP-001s. Hmmm... Not quite sure on how I'm going to use SCP-035, should it be used or introduced. Guess I'll think about it. The page says that SCP-035 really has only possessed humanoids unless I've missed something, so I don't think it could possess any of the Grimm.**

 **L. Cman:** **Good to see documentation of some level in explaining the new world being built and it's factions. We await your update.**

 **Thanks! Still thinking on how to incorporate a few of the groups of interest, and maybe make some new ones out of currently existing groups in RWBY.**

 **doomqwer:** **a good description chapter and that helps set some info i have been wanting to aside**

 **Thanks! Like I've said earlier above, I'm thinking on a few ways to add groups of interests. I'm also thinking on adding onto the history of RWBY with the existence of the Foundation and other anomalies.**

 **Guest:** **Praise the almighty peanut, close your eyes and let him take your life as sacri-*snap***

 **Indeed. Sadly, I'm not really the best at peeka-*snap***

 **D3F4LT:** **seems interesting so far as well as good so I'll see where this goes**

 **Thank you! Glad you enjoy it.**

 **Anyway, thanks everyone for the feedback and reviews!**

* * *

 **These may be the following chapters (though not in order):**

 _ **"Don't blink."**_

 **Competitive Eschatology 2**

 **Groups of Interest 2**

 _ **"Sorry, Cinder, but he's a bit shy."**_


	6. Don't Blink

**Some news and stuff at the bottom, so be sure to read that. Sorry for the pretty short chapter, just a bit tired, I guess. There'll be two parts: one around 173 and one around 173-J**

* * *

 **173**

I sighed as my team and I went back to our dorms. Who knew studying at a well-renown huntsman academy could be so tiring?

Evidently, probably most people, including, but not limited to, Beacon students. Of course I, being the totally super cool secret agent I am, am not most people. I was pulled out of my thoughts, however, when I heard a yelp coming from our dorm. Huh, they must've opened it while I wasn't paying attention.

"Did anyone happen to... order... this or something?"

"Ooh~! What's this? It's not moving! Hey Ren, do you think it eats pancakes? It'd make a good sloth impression!" Nora paused for a moment, "...do you think sloths like pancakes?"

"Nora, I believe it's a statue."

What are they talking about? Walking into the room, I found the topic of their conversation. Oh, it was just-

 _"PEANUT!?"_ To my surprise, the one in our dorm turned out to be none other than Peanut, more commonly known as SCP-173.

"What how where why-"

"Uh, Jaune, sorry to interrupt, but... do you know what... _this._ " Pyrrha motioned towards the seemingly inanimate object, "is?"

"You could say that," I nervously replied, not looking away. What was it doing here? How did it get here? _Why was it here!?_ "Whatever you do, don't blink."

Pyrrha blinked - damn it - at my response. The rest of my team turned towards me, confused as to what I'd just said. At the same time, a few specs of dust flew towards the front of my face. Unknowingly inhaling said dust, my body gave a completely normal reaction towards it. Time seemed to slow down to a snail's pace. I slowly opened my mouth wider - _aaaaaah... -_ and my eyelids slowly went down, blocking my vision - _CHOO!_ Just before darkness encompassed my vision, I could see my teammate's eyelids going down as well, blinking in synchronization... Shit.

"Oof!"

Not even a second after I lost sight of the damn sculpture, my aura - which, apparently, is really _really_ big, shattered. I felt a hard object hold me by my neck. Opening my eyes, I stared directly into 173's creepy and unnerving emotionless gaze... or whatever it was, this damn thing gave me the creeps.

"Jaune!"

I struggled to catch my breath for a second before I could get Peanut off of me. "I- I'm alright." I panted , "just keep your eyes on the damn thing. Don't-" I paused to take a deep breath," don't take your eyes off of it. _And please don't blink at the same time again."  
_

Pyrrha nodded slowly. "R-right."

I fished my scroll out of my pocket and quickly dialed a certain number. Damn, I might need to resupply a bit more on amnestics at this rate. After a few rings a voice could be heard from the other side of the call.

 _"This is Skin Care Pharmacy, how may we help you?"_

* * *

 **173-J**

 _THUD THUD THUD_

I was suddenly taken out of the short paradise which was sleeping when I heard something hit the door to my dorm. Looking around, everyone else was still asleep. Guess I'd have to answer it, or something.

Standing up, I made my way to the door. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I opened the door. "Who is-" I was unable to finish, however, as I was pushed down, soon feeling something rather heavy push down from above me. "Oof!" I was too tired to get whatever was on top off me off, however, and soon enough I drifted back into my sweet, sweet dreams.

I was woken once more from my slumber when I felt the weight above me shift, soon having said weight leave. "Ugh. What was that?" Still a bit drowsy, I looked around the room with half-lidded eyes. Not finding much, I turned around only to come face with a certain skip. I stared at it. Green eyes stared back.

 **OwO**

"Peanut?" Why was 173-J here, of all things? Not that I really mind...

I was craving some chocolate pudding.

I heard a notification from my scroll. Slowly opening it as I was still very much sleepy, I read the message, Peanut standing uncomfortably close all the while.

 _Due to a recent arrangement made with Headmaster Ozpin, PoI-6400, an anomaly which poses little danger has been sent towards Beacon. Said anomaly is SCP-173-J for a few reasons including but not limited to:_

 _-Pudding_

 _-Morale boosting_

 _-[DATA REDACTED]_

 _-Fun_

 _-[DATA REDACTED]_

 _-[DATA REDACTED]_

 _As a precaution, however, said anomaly is to be checked upon regularly, and any inquiries regarding the anomaly shall be directed towards you. Furthermore, [DATA REDACTED]. Should this happen, however immediately [DATA REDACTED] the Ganymede protocol. Good luck, Agent Yellow._

My eye twitched. God damn overly used data redactions.

* * *

I got up from my seat and quickly made my way to leave the classroom, visibly exhausted. I swore that I could hear some rattling from outside, but that's probably just me.

How could anyone keep up with how fast Professor-

all of a sudden, I felt a wave of deadly intent come across me -

err, Doctor Oobleck spoke?

As we got our things and left immediately, my teammates and I were among the first to leave the class.

Upon stepping foot outside however, I slipped on a brown substance that coated much of the floor. Losing my balanced, I ungracefully flopped onto the floor, getting the brown substance all over me, some of it getting in my mouth.

"Oof!"

Mmm. Chocolate pudding.

Getting up, I saw something as I was turning back towards my teammates, a particular skip. I stared at it. Green eyes stared back.

 **OwO**

There was one odd thing, though... it was wearing a sombrero, and it held some type of instruments somehow.

Anomalies work in mysterious ways. Deciding to ignore it for now, I made my way back to my team-

"Oof!" Only to slip again. God damn overly slippery pudding. At least it tasted good.

* * *

 **So, a bit of important information: school is coming up soon. This means that my long update times will be _considerably_ longer now, and probably more inconsistent. And sorry for not updating in a while, I had a trip somewhere and, uh, Persona 5 is a fun game, what can I say. Now, to answer the reviews!**

* * *

 **doomqwer:** **damn the Leviathan that would be hell that thing is huge and only stayed contained because it was in a sort of stasis  
**

 **and what i think would be funny is the mention of scp 2662 basically a young cthulhu that want nothing to do with cultist and to play video games but his anomalous effect draws in people**

 **Maybe I should write a chapter where Jaune and 2662 hang out. Hmmm...**

 **L. Cman: Always a treat to read; also good to know what we may be getting in the future but you could be less obvious of what you're putting in the story, SCP wise.**

 **Hmm, perhaps. Thanks!**

 **X3runner: The Gate Guardian Is kinda way too op for Salem to ever really deal with hrs kinda makes an aria an no go zone for her and her and just about anyone I mean even Kane was not ok going anywhere near him. SCP-035 was made originally for a child of Zeus and something else I don't remember what else it was exactly but it was at least more than human. (Plus the animated video with him/her/it gave it stage presence.) I really enjoyed this chapter it showed that the SCPs have a real and notable impact on the world I wonder which we will see next.**

 **Thanks! I tried to nerf 'em a bit so there would be _some_ chance.**

 **Hatdoggo: How easily defeat Salem and her Grimm, send Peanut in the middle of the night to the Grimm and just have it snap their necks. Also, didn't it also once made 682 smaller?**

 **What do you mean? I think 682 is scared of 173, but 173 can't really damage it due to size differences or something. Basing what I'm saying off of the 682 termination logs.**

 **Guest: Cool**

 **Thanks!**

 **nightsy: is scp-173 aka captain crunch going to make an appearance or no, otherwise is still a good story. keep up the good work**

 **Well, here ya go, I guess! Thanks!**

 **Thanks everyone for the support! Feel free to leave all your suggestions and opinions, no matter how harsh they may be.**


End file.
